What If
by Stigmatized-chick
Summary: What if Scott didnt come back at the end of the Season but later on... This is my first story so cut me some slack plz! lol
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own higher ground or there characters (I wish I owned Scott!)  
  
Chapter 1!  
  
(A week after Scott left)  
  
"He hasn't written yet has he?" Daisy asked Shelby as she walked in the cabin.  
  
"No and he said he would! He probably found some other bimbo to date and forgot about me!!" Shelby said as she sat on her bed.  
  
"Shelby you no he didn't, maybe... I don't know... maybe he has been busy with football?" Daisy said trying to cheer her friend up.  
  
"Hey guys its Lunch!!" Jules squealed.  
  
"You want to eat Jules??" Shelby asked surprised.  
  
"No not really just wanted you to get out of that moping mood of yours!" Jules said as she walked out.  
  
"Like she cares" Shelby said as she got up.  
  
Shelby and Daisy walked to the cafeteria. Once they got there, they wished they didn't Peter and Sophie were planning a 5 day hike with the rest of the cliffhangers.  
  
"Daisy, Shelby glad you could make it" Peter said as he continued with explaining the hike.  
  
"Like Peter said it is a 5 day hike and u will be paired up, you could say it's like a buddy hike" Sophie explained.  
  
"Okay the pairs are.. Auggie and Daisy, Ezra and ... David and last but not least Shelby and Jules" Peter told them with a smile.  
  
"I can't be with Juliet!" Shelby argued.  
  
"Shelby" Peter warned.  
  
" I don't want to me with her either! " Jules wined.  
  
"Well you are so deal with it!" Peter said.  
  
After lunch Shelby went back to her dorm and started packing.  
  
" No Scott and 5 days with Juliet.. how can it get and worse.." Shelby thought as she was packing.  
  
~~ okay that was the end of chapter 1. short yes I know ill make the next one longer. Chapter 2 will be 3 months later so u wont read about the hike but you will read flashbacks on the hike. R&R plz and be nice 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I just wanted to tell Higher Ground Fans if you have Rogers Cable you can watch Higher Ground every Thursday night at 8 pm on channel 11!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(3 months later)  
  
It had been three months since the hike and everything had been going good for the cliffhangers, know one had gotten shuns, had kitchen duty, and know special reasons for group! You could say that they were normal, like they were back to there same old selves before horizon.  
  
Jules and Auggie were closer then ever, they had done everything together. (When Peter or Sophie weren't around)  
Daisy and Ezra were closer as well. Ezra would say that he was this close to be become her boyfriend (using his fingers to show people how close) Daisy would say that they were just close friends. (Very close friends)  
David was the same old David but he was less sarcastic about things.  
But out of everybody Shelby had changed the most, after a month after Scott had left, Shelby had stopped sulking and had gotten her grades up to a b+, she was actually happy and didn't care who saw it. The Strangest thing of all though is that she and Jules had become friends, Her Daisy and Jules were friends! But know one knew how or when it happened, only the two of them.  
  
Shelby sat in her bed writing in her journal, yes her journal, she had started keeping ever since they had gotten back from the hike.  
  
~FLASHBACK~ "Juliette hurry up!" Shelby yelled at Juliette you was a good 10 feet behind her. "Shelby I don't feel good!" Jules complained as she was walking ever so slowly. "Of course you don't, you didn't eat breakfast dumb ass!" Shelby yelled back as she began to walk a little slower. "We'll stop in like 10 minutes okay?" But Shelby didn't hear anything. Shelby looked behind her and saw Juliette who had fainted. "Juliette!!" Shelby screamed as she ran towards her. "Wake up. please!" Shelby went into her bag and grabbed her water bottle and poured in onto Juliette's face. "What the..." Juliette woke up with a startle. "What happened?" "What do you think?" Shelby yelled, but then looked at the confused look on Juliette's face. "Fainted... you need to eat something c'mon" Shelby motioned to her.  
  
"Okay was all Juliette had said. ~END OF FLSHBACK~  
  
Shelby closed her journal and decided to go to bed since it was already past lights out. She crawled into bed and closed her eyes. She was finally happy she thought to herself. The next day Shelby had waken up last and noticed Daisy had already left and could her Jules in the shower singing. "How can she be so cheerful in the mourning?" she said to herself as laughed. Juliette walked out of the shower ready for the day. "G' mourning Shelby!" Jules said cheerfully as she walked to her bed to get her shoes. "Back at you" Shelby laughed. Know one called Shelby "Shel" anymore since Scott had always had called her that she was happy about that, she was over Scott and didn't want to really be called that anymore, and everyone agreed. Half way out the door Juliette yelled "I'll save you a seat!" "Thanks!" she called back and made her way to the bath room to take a long hot shower.  
  
Peter was sitting in his office thinking on how he was going to tell the cliffhangers. They'll be happy or they'll be mad... they were doing so great and now.  
  
"Peter, what's on you're mind?" Sophie asked as she walked in to the office. "Scott's dad just called" he said with a sad expression. "How is he?" Sophie asked with a concern look on her face. "He's back on drugs" Peters said disappointed. "He's coming back in a week and I don't know how to tell the cliffhangers or how they will take it" "Why don't you hold group and tell them then?" Sophie asked. "I think I might do that, but how will they take it, I mean they have done so well and this might just wreck it." He explained "Are you going back to put back with them?" Sophie asked. "His dad said that's the only way he'll come back" Peter said as he put his head on his desk. "I'll go call group" She said as she gave Peter a hug.  
  
In the lounge Ezra, Auggie and David were sitting down playing cards. As for Shelby, Daisy and Juliette they were sitting down and playing rock, paper, and scissors.  
  
"Guys, we are holding group in an hour outside on the picnic benches" Sophie explained then left.  
  
The cliffhangers all looked at each other in curiosity.  
  
~AUGGIE'S THOUGHTS~ ~Are we getting a newbie? Yes, fresh meat! ~  
  
~DAISY'S THOUGHTS~ ~It's a newbie yippy! God~  
  
~EZRAS THOUGHTS~ ~A newbie~ ~JULIETTE'S THOUGHTS~ ~IT'S A NEWBIE!!~  
  
~DAVID THOUGHTS~ ~A newbie? A girl? A hot girl? ~  
  
~SHELBYS THOUGHTS~ ~great a new person to mess it all up~  
  
They all looked at each other and new what they were all thinking a NEWBIE!  
  
That's it I can't couldn't Wright any longer cuz I have so much homework so R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

This fic is s&s but it will be a Shelby& Jules too (not slash just friendship)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The cliffhangers had started to make there way to the picnic benches ever so slowly not wanting to know the news, but already new what it had to be. They were dreading it, they didn't want anything to change, they all had started to heal and they new it.  
  
Once they got to the benches they noticed Peter and Sophie were already there and had serious expressions on there faces which made the cliffhangers even more nervous. Once they sat down and looked at Peter and Sophie they started.  
  
"What is going on?" Auggie asked with a confused look on his face. Peter and Sophie just looked at each other. "Hello?" Shelby said getting inpatient. "We are getting someone back" Peter stated. "Who?" They all asked at the same time. "Scott" Sophie said in a low voice. "What?" Shelby half yelled while getting upset she wasn't ready to see Scott again, she had changed so much, she had finally gotten over him and now he's coming back! "Yes Scott is coming back" Peter stated. "How do you feel about this? Auggie?" "Happy, I mean I haven't seen Scott in awhile yeah know what I mean?" Auggie explained. "Ezra?" Peter asked. "Happy too, I guess" Ezra answered. "Okay, Daisy?" Peter asked. "Confused, I mean first he leaves and doesn't keep in touch with anyone!" Daisy said. "Does he think we will accept him back?" "I don't know what he thinks" Peter answered remembering that Scott was back on drugs again. "David?" "Great, I can't wait!" David answered with sarcasm. "David!" Sophie warned and then let it pass. "Juliette?" Peter asked. "I don't know, we've all change in some way." Jules answered. "Okay, Shelby?" Peter asked. "I don't feel anything" Shelby answered blankly. Peter looked at Shelby and could tell that she was confused, upset and mad. "Okay guys go get ready for classes" Peter said as he dismissed them.  
  
Once Daisy and Juliette had left Shelby lay in her bed crying not knowing what to do, then she looked across the cabin and saw her back-pack. "It's the only choice I got so I don't have see him" Shelby thought to herself. She got up and grabbed clothes and went to the kitchen and grabbed some food and threw it in her bag. She would leave after lights out. She grabbed her books and headed for class.  
  
When Shelby could hear the soft breathing of Daisy and Juliette she quietly got up and left a letter for them on the table then left. She ran as fast as her legs could take her to the woods. Once she was far enough in she decided to set up camp for the night, but when she got out her sleeping bag she realized where she was....  
  
~FLASHBACK~ "Are you feeling better?" Shelby asked Juliette who was just finishing what was a sandwich. "Yeah, alot better" She answered. "Thank for helping me" "What? You think I was just going to leave you there?" Shelby asked sarcastically "You're welcome" "Shelby?" Juliette asked. " Imp sorry for being snotty toward you" "What?" Shelby asked confused. "I said I was.." She was cut by Shelby. "No, I know what you said but why are you saying sorry?" Shelby asked. "Cause im tired of fighting" Juliette said in a low voice. "Im sorry too" Shelby said. "We should get some sleep if we want to make it back to horizon in time tomorrow" "Okay, goodnight" Juliette said as she was getting into her sleeping bag. "Yeah, good night" She said as she also went onto her sleeping bag.  
  
~ENDFLASHBACK~  
  
After snapping out of it Shelby went onto a deep sleep.  
  
The next day Daisy and Juliette ran to Peter's office with a hurry. "Peter!" They both yelled "What's going on?" Peter asked "What's that?" he was referring to the letter. "Read it! , she's gone!" Juliette said with a whimper. "She's what?" Peter asked and grabbed the letter.  
  
I can't see him guys this is the only way! Im too scared to see him I have to leave! At least this time im saying goodbye, tell them all I say goodbye.  
Love Shelby 0 0  
  
^ "You guys go and wake the others up and get packed!" Peter ordered. "Why?" Daisy asked. "We're going to go find her" Peter answered.  
  
Okay that was the end of chapter 3 so sry for the shortness of it I have so much damn homework so R&R plz 


End file.
